Grand Kai
|Race = Shin-jin |Gender = Male |Address = Grand Kai's planet |Occupation = Kai |FamConnect = North Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) Supreme Kai (superior) }} Grand Kai (大界王, Dai Kaiō; lit. "Grand Kaio" or "Grand Lord of the Worlds") oversees the four Kais, North Kai, West Kai, South Kai and East Kai, who rule over the four quadrants of the universe. Overview Creation Although Grand Kai does not appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, he is mentioned there. In fact, his characterization in the anime was suggested to the production staff by the manga's author Akira Toriyama himself.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Appearance Grand Kai is portrayed as an aged hipster, usually wearing jeans and a denim jacket, and constantly listening to rock music on his boom box. He wears black Wayfarer sunglasses, and owns a Blue 1958 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible. When overseeing the Other World Tournament, he wears yellow robes with a black mantle depicting a Chinese symbol on it, as well as a hat of the same color and with the same symbol on it. Personality Even though he is the teacher of the greatest warriors in the universe, Grand Kai is more of a sweet and a kind grandfatherly figure than a traditional disciplinarian (much like North Kai and Master Roshi). Paying no heed to respectful-but-cold formality, he lovingly treats his social-inferiors as equals and dotes on them as if they were his own grandchildren. In the Japanese dub, he affectionately addresses younger warriors with suffix of "-chan" (e.g., Goku-chan, Paikuhan-chan), a term of endearment usually reserved for young children. Biography ''Dragom Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Goku is brought to Grand Kai's planet in the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga by North Kai. When meeting them, Grand Kai gives Pikkon and Goku the mission to stop Cell's rebellion in Hell (although his initial wording of his command, alongside Goku's unfamiliarity with Grand Kai, made it seem as though he was telling Pikkon to go to Hell as an insult, causing Goku to become offended). Shortly later, Grand Kai holds an Other World Tournament on his planet, which ends in a draw between Goku and Pikkon. Despite his position, he is not as strong as Pikkon or Goku, due to having neglected his training. This is why he uses the full breadth of the rules to keep from having to teach either of them immediately at the conclusion of the tournament. It is revealed in the World Tournament Saga that, despite his position, he is not authorized to set foot on the Sacred World of the Kais. Film appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Power Grand Kai is considerably stronger than the other Kais, and is known to be the greatest fighter in the four quarters of the universe. However, he is not as strong as Pikkon or Goku due to having neglected his training. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūji Saikachi *FUNimation dub: Mark Britten and Evan Jones (Movie 12) *Ocean dub: Doug Parker *Latin American dub: Carlos Magaña *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleu Salvador *Hungarian: wikipedia:Tibor Kristóf Gallery See also *Grand Kai (Collectibles) References pt-br:Grande Senhor Kaioh Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Filler characters Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters